dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
Rose
I'm Rose all I can say I like Ice cream XD LOL. I like hugging a lot. and uhmm.. I love .. to love, love to be loved, love to hug, love to be hugged, and many thinsg more.. I love food.. it's always about me loving things XDDD.. I really love my dollars people and skype people. To a short noticed I decided to delete everything in my wikipage since it's way outdated. XDDDD I will start of with my identity in the chat. I am known to be the child of Duckie (Mama Bird <3) and Keiiichi from Awkward family, and from what I remember is I'm adopted when Duckie was still with Milk. I am also the daughter of ZETA (Mamaaaaaaaaaaa <3) , I believe I am her first child, I don't really know if I'm adopted or not but I do know that ZETA was a queen of one of the kingsdoms back in dollars and I was actually the princess to handle the kingdom (oohh my what a big role for me..O_o;;). Observer is now my father as him being ZETA's husband. The flower maiden title was given by Aru *I think*, I'm a maiden who lives in the big garden with my sister Ivy ( a flower maiden and my sibling from duckie). I'm really hapy when aru calls me Flower Maiden!! .. XDDD The favorite ..... KYOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO <3...kyoko is my aunty and I super adore her. Often talk to her in fb chat. My love <3 Setton and S ofcourse the other love *O*. This two duo has been making Rosey adore and love them. From Setton's Voice to S talking in Mexican(not sure if that's mexican xDDD) makes rose love them more. They are like the people that get Rosey to talk of Random things... It is also truth that I often fear these two for pouring Cheese on me and making me a Rose Con Queso gourmet, T_T I'm still not eaten I think one of my petals was chewed but it's fine it grew eventually. I still refused cheese to be poured in me I don't even like Cheese. My artist Nefieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee <3. Nefie it the person that gives color to Rosey's world from her arts and the Mihashi x Abe pairing art Nefie makes for Rosey *O* (Ilu nefie <3). Nefie is one of the old (she not old okay) pals Rose met on dollars, nefie is also one who tortures Orihara for Rose, when Rose feels hurting Ori but is afaraid to have blood on her hands(I can be brutal if I like to be ... XDDD just a little). Shi-niichan (~Shizuo~ or Squiggles) is the first brother Rosey had on dollarschat. It is unknown who is their real parents, or what family are they from. But just Shi-nii asked Rosey to be his sister and Rosey accepted it lovingly to forever give and cherish her brotherly love for Shi-niichan <3. Iza-chan or Beth is a loli Rosey met on dollarschat, she was very'' talkative'' and always goes on emo corner(idk where you can buy this..). Beth is truly the first loli rosey met on dollars and she was fun to be with because you don't need a troll just to spam a room you need beth in it!!! <3 (that was Rose thought). Beth is now Rose sister-in-law by accident(idk how..I was gone and it happened xDD) when Beth and Shi-nii got together on skype chat.(It was hidden a secret first since Beth thought I would be angry lol.. xDDD idk why she was thinking that) Rosey is just glad they have a wonderful relationship up to now. Deet (although she threats my ear with THAT WORD) I still love my granmama <3. Yesh! granmama I love you and you know THAT WORD is forbidden so stop torturing your grandaughter. Duckie (Mama Bird <3) it so happened that Duckie find Rosey adorable that she decided to adopt her, the adoption was said refused by her partner that time HomoMilk but Duckie insisted and kept the child ( lol it's like I was up for abortion xDDD). Even without financial support Duckie was able to raised all the children(Hooray for Mama Bird!!). There is actually a epic first meeting between this mother-daughter where Rose tried to roast Duckie with the help of other people on a room (epic meeting xDD), good thing she was just virtually eaten. XDDD Keiichi is Rose's "Papa" when he married Duckie. Keiichi likes to hug Rose all the time and adores her very much which makes Rose love him more <3. Zeta <333 (Mamaaa) although it is a fact that Zeta is the evil queen who wanted the pedokingdom for herself, she was truly a remarkable mother to her offsprings. Observer became Rose father for some reason when he and Zeta got together. They have a typical father-daughter relationship. It is a weird fact that Rosey have two pair of parents and many relatives from chat. Some of the people Rose have known from dollars: Aki Orihara Blue(Bluedude) Light Egg Panda Ellie Fridge(I love this person) XDDD juice!! Vmac TOTO Tsuna Mai Maid Akuma Lady Chikuro Sparkle Kururi Raexa Lia Aruoke Kaito wait I forgot some.. T_T *rosey has poor memory* that's it for now. Category:Users